Z No Es lo Mismo Que M
by Kiryhara
Summary: —Ka…Ka…. —se quedó callada, con una extraña expresión, y luego sonrió —. ¡Kazui! —ella chilló a todo pulmón, casi pareciendo orgullosa de haber logrado algo. Sin embargo, ¿quién demonios era Kazui? Él no era, definitivamente.


**¡Hola!**

**Hombre, han pasado casi 6 meses que desaparecí del fandom, pero hey, he regresado con un fic fluff, lleno de amor de hermana y hermano, creo xD Siempre he pensado que Kamui sería un niño mimado de mami, por lo que la idea surgió desde allí, al ver que Kagura necesitaba más atención de mami Kouka por ser la bebé, me pregunté, ¿qué pasaría? y aquí está :v**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos pimpollos.**

* * *

**Z no es lo mismo que M**

.

.

.

Fue un agradable día. Una brisa fresca soplaba a través de la ventana, y parecía que para ese día no llovería—como todos los días—. El clima era casi agradable. Era ese tipo de día que hacía que fuera difícil sentirse enojado por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Kamui, de 6 años, estaba definitivamente enojado.

_Ella se está llevando toda la atención_, se quejó en su mente. Ya sabía que su madre lo reprendería si expresaba su pensar en voz alta. Su mamá siempre le decía que, como hermano mayor, debía ser responsable de la pequeña Kagura quien, al ser apenas una bebé que apenas y gateaba y murmuraba palabras sueltas, necesitaba más atención de mamá que él.

No es que él no quisiera a Kagura. Por el contrario, era su hermanita de 2 años, pero también quería tener un poco de la atención de mamá de vez en cuando.

Lanzó una mirada de resentimiento hacia su hermana pequeña, que estaba felizmente soltando charlas de bebés a su madre, extendiendo su mano regordeta para jugar con el cabello bermellón de la mujer.

Kamui había querido jugar también con su mamá, pero desde que su condición de salud no había estado muy bien últimamente, sólo podía hacer el esfuerzo por cuidar de Kagura, quien requería más atención.

Desde su rincón enfurruñado, en donde estaba aplastando uno de los juguetes de Kagura, vio como su madre desenrolló la mano de la bebé de su cabello y lo miró.

—Kamui, necesito que hagas algo por mi —dijo, con la suave y melodiosa voz que la caracterizaba.

El niño se puso de pie, animado. Su mamá lo necesitaba; había algo que él podía hacer que la pequeña Kagura no podía. Él se acercó a la cama donde estaban ella y la bebé, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Qué es?

Kouka le sonrió a su hijo, extendiendo una mano para acomodar detrás de su oreja alguno mechones rebeldes que estaban en su cara. —Tu papá llega hoy —comenzó, sin perder el tono dulce —, y quiero hacer una gran cena para recibirlo. Ya vez, hace mucho que no venía —se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —. Por lo tanto, estaré un poco ocupada, y necesito que cuides a tu hermana mientras tanto.

La sonrisa de Kamui cayó. —Pero…

—Te agradecería mucho que la cuides mientras estoy ocupada.

El niño hizo una mueca mientras observaba a Kagura lamerse su propia mano, antes de asentir ante la petición de su mamá. —Está bien. La cuidaré.

Kouka dejó a Kagura sentada en la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a Kamui. —Gracias.

La mujer siguió el camino hacia la cocina, y Kamui dirigió sus ojos azules a los idénticos de Kagura, que parpadearon hacia él, como procesando lo que acababa de pasar y decidiendo si le gustaba su nuevo cuidador o no. El niño alzó una ceja cuando vio que la bebé gateaba hasta el borde de la cama, para después levantar los brazos hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente y declarando en su voz de bebé que apenas y sabía palabras:

—¡Aliba! ¡Aliba!

—Se dice 'arriba', Kagura —la corrigió, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Él no iba a cargarla! Ella se veía muy regordeta y pesada, y el tenía brazos flacos. No había forma.

Sin embargo, la petición de Kagura se volvió un poco más estridente; exigente.

—¡Aliba! ¡Aliba! ¡Aliba!

Tantas repeticiones de esa palabra mal dicha lo iban a marear.

—¡Aliba! ¡Aliba! ¡Aliba, Ka…!

Kamui miró a la bebé, sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella había intentado decir su nombre? Kagura hizo un puchero ahora. Su hermano mayor no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención, así que ella empezó a rebotar en la cama y a exigir su petición, de nuevo.

—¡Aliba!

¡Ella lo había intentado decir! Estaba seguro. Kagura había tratado de decir su nombre, sin mucho éxito, por lo visto. Él no había pensado que a su hermana realmente le importara como se llamaba él. Pensó que el primer nombre que diría sería el de ella mismas, ya que la primera palabra había salido hace mucho tiempo, siendo 'hambre'.

—¡ALIBA, KA…!

El niño salió de su contemplación ante su grito tan fuerte, y se agachó a su nivel para taparle la boca—su mano se llenó de baba, que asco—, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su mamá no apareciera.

—¡Shh! Kagura, no tan fuerte —después de su advertencia, retiró la mano y la limpió a un costado.

La bebé puso mala cara, frunciendo el labio inferior. Kamui sabía lo que significaba: ella iba a llorar, y él definitivamente no quería eso.

—Te cargaré si dices mi nombre —le dijo apresuradamente. Sabía que Kagura era fácil de distraer. Preséntale un nuevo desafío, y ella se mantendrá callada y concentrada.

—¿Nom…ble? —preguntó Kagura, seguida de una seria de palabras que solo el lenguaje de bebé podía traducir.

—Si lo dices, te cargaré cuanto tiempo quieras, pero tienes que decir 'Kamui' primero.

El rostro de la bermellón se arrugó ante lo dicho por su hermano. El niño se estremeció, pensando que ella iba a llorar de todos modos.

—Ka…Ka…Ka… —tartamudeó. Kamui parpadeó. ¿Ella realmente iba a tratar de hacerlo? —Ka…ui…Ka…

Después de unos momentos más de asombro, él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de la bebé. —Es Kamui, Kagura. Ka-mu-i. No es difícil.

—Ka…Ka…

—Casi, Kagura. Vamos, es fácil.

—Ka…Ka…. —se quedó callada, con una extraña expresión, y luego sonrió —. ¡Kazui! —ella chilló a todo pulmón, casi pareciendo orgullosa de haber logrado algo.

Sin embargo, ¿quién demonios era Kazui?

Él no era, definitivamente.

—¡Ese no es mi nombre, Kagura! Es Kamui. Dilo bien.

—¡Kazui!

—¡Gahhh! ¡No es eso!

—¡Kazui! —Kagura proclamó, con toda la autoridad de una niña de 2 años. Ella sonrió triunfante, y levantó los brazos, aparentemente convencida de que ella había cumplido su parte del acuerdo. Kamui frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Kagura, mi nombre no es 'Kazui'. ¡La 'm' no es lo mismo que la 'z'! ¡Tienes un nombre completamente diferente!

—¡Kazui, aliba! —ella dijo con más certeza, agitando sus brazos en el aire, exigiendo ser cargada.

Kamui hubiese replicado si no fuera por la interrupción de su mamá.

—¿Kazui? —los ojos azules de Kamui le suplicaron a su mamá que lograra que Kagura tuviera un poco de sentido.

—¡Estaba tratando de conseguir que dijera mi nombre, pero todo lo que dice es Kazui!

La confusa expresión de Kouka se transformó en una suave sonrisa. —Bueno, su intento es lo que vale. Mira, hasta parece que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo.

El bermellón se giró para ver que su hermana saltaba en la cama, en un intento por capturar no la atención de su madre, si no la de su hermano mayor.

—¡Kazui, aliba! —llamó alegremente, con grandes ojos azules que brillaban.

Él se rindió. —Bien, puedes llamarme así, pero sólo hasta que aprendas a decir correctamente mi nombre —la niña parpadeó, y luego sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos de nuevo. Kamui suspiró, extendiendo los brazos y poniendo toda su fuerza en ellos para alzar a Kagura.

Fue un poco incómodo. Era endemoniadamente pesada. Debería dejar de comer tanto.

—Bueno —comenzó Kouka, admirando a sus hijos —, siempre puedes cambiarte el nombre si ella no logra decirlo nuca.

—Ni hablar.


End file.
